


I miss you.

by MarinThevamp1re



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinThevamp1re/pseuds/MarinThevamp1re
Summary: Hakyeon went on a trip with a friend, who wasn't Taekwoon. Taekwoon is kinda upset by it..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Taekwoon was Happy that Hakyeon was getting a break or more so, a vacation to just relax and smell some the roses.  
Unfortunately after Taekwoon realized who was going with him.  
He got upset and already felt lonely at the 2 weeks Hakyeon would be away from him.  
Taekwoon thought about how he should welcome Hakyeon home, but then he face palms, "He hasn't left yet Leo." He muttered to himself.  
Meanwhile Hakyeon was in his room, folding his clothes and packing his suitcase. "Ooooo this EXCITING!" He thought to himself.


	2. Hakyeon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon takes Hakyeon to the airport and  
> Taekwoon leaves unhappily.

Taekwoon sighs as he listens to Hakyeon talking excitedly about his vacation. "There's going to be so many fun things to do! I'm so excited!"  
Hongbin smiles at Hakyeon, "I hope you have alot of fun hyung!"  
Hakyeon nods "I will!" and gets his suitcase into Taekwoon's car. "Thankyou for driving Taekwoonie." Taekwoon smiles softly, "You're welcome Hyung" A few hours later, Hakyeon grabs his suitcase and runs inside the building without a bye to Taekwoon. "Hakyeon?" Taekwoon sighs and starts his car, driving to the toll, pays and goes back home to the dorm. Hakyeon runs over to his friend. "Heyyyy! JB!" JB smiles and laughs, "Hey Hakyeon!" Hakyeon and JB wait to get their luggage checked.


	3. Silly Yeonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon and JB get onto the plane after their luggage is checked.

Hakyeon and JB grab their luggage and head to the plane, ready to begin their adventure in somewhere new.   
Meanwhile Taekwoon sits in the dorm scrolling through Twitter and interacting with as many Starlights as he can before he heads to a schedule.  
Hakyeon and JB get on the plane and relax against the seats.  
"Finally on the plane." Hakyeon looks at his phone, and sighs,  
"it took 20 minutes!" he whines and pouts.   
JB smiles and shakes his head at Hakyeon cuteness.  
"Silly Yeonie."


	4. Cuddles for Taekwoonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon feels upset and 4VIXX try to make him feel better.

~the next morning:  
"Hyung... Hakyeon hyung has only been away for 24 hours.."  
Taekwoon looks at Wonshik.  
"I'm very much aware Ravi." Ravi holds his hands up in surrender and leaves the room.  
Hakyeon and JB have just landed in Japan and are so excited to look around and learn Japanese culture and both try a yummy fluffy mochi at a Cafe.  
JB and Hakyeon exit the plane and wait for their luggage to appears on the conveyor belt before they head off to start their adventure in Japan. Taekwoon gets cuddles from 4VIXX because they want to help him feel better and not feel so lonely without N being home.


	5. Taekwoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik tries his darndest to help Taekwoon.

After two hours of nonstop cuddling, Taekwoon gets up and goes to his room and closes his door. Wonshik sighs and walks to the door and knocks quietly. "Hyung.. you can't let this ruin your two weeks... I miss Hakyeon hyung too.." he sighs and hears the door knob turn. He looks up and his eyes meet Taekwoon's eyes.  
Wonshik hugs Taekwoon. "it will fly by hyung.. and Hakyeon hyung will be back home.." Taekwoon smiles softly and hugs Wonshik back. "I love you hyung." "I love you too wonshikkie, now go back to the others. I just need to take a shower and I'll be back out."  
Wonshik goes back and cuddles Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan.


	6. Fun day with Taekwoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Taekwoon finished his shower, and put on clean clothes, Wonshik asked if he'd like to go out and just hang out.

After Taekwoon finished his shower, and put on clean clothes, Wonshik asked if he'd like to go out and just hang out. Taekwoon agreed and they both went to the café.  
Meanwhile JB and Hakyeon were walking around Japan and taking pictures of the sights and Hakyeon sent them to the group chat to show the guys what it is in Japan. Wonshik and Taekwoon sat in the café and sipped ice vanilla lattes while talking about what was on their minds.


	7. Do you like him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi finds out something surprising.

"can I tell you something Rav?" Wonshik nodded at Leo and gestures him to continue. Taekwoon fidgeted with his straw and finally looked back at Wonshik. "I like Hakyeon hyung... more than a friend..." Wonshik stared at Taekwoon in silence.  
This continued for a bit until Taekwoon broke the silence.  
"It's just... he doesn't force me to talk, or join games.. I don't like being forced, because I feel that I'm being forced out of my comfort zone.." Taekwoon goes back fidgeting with the straw to his iced coffee. Wonshik smiles softly, "Hakyeon hyung likes you too.." Taekwoon looks at Wonshik. "If you're lying. I swear I'll-"  
Wonshik gently lowers Leo's fist. "I'm not lying. Hakyeon like you too." Taekwoon uncurls his fist and looks at Wonshik.   
"You're a softy." Wonshik puffed his cheeks, "am not."  
"Aigoooo wonshikkie is a softy." Taekwoon said in a teasing tone. Wonshik rolled his eyes and pokes Taek's cheeks.  
"Say the one with chubby cheeks." "Hajimaaaaa." Taek whines as he swats Wonshik's sneaky hands away.   
Wonshik starts laughing at Taekwoon's angry look. "You look like a grumpy kitty!" Wonshik giggled out.  
Taekwoon rolls his eyes and sips from his drink. 

Meanwhile Hakyeon and JB are sitting in a Cafe just talking when Hakyeon decides to check in on Taekwoon.

NNNN: Leoooooo! how are you doing? *message sent*

Hakyeon waited and waited, checking his phone, but Taek didn't send a message back. "Must be busy" JB suggested to Hakyeon. "Yeah.. maybe" Hakyeon replied nervously.  
"Please answer Leo..." Hakyeon thought to himself.


	8. Leo..please answer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon starts to worry when Leo doesn't answer.

"Leo.. please please answer.." N sat there phone in his hand, fretting about Leo not answering.   
JB tries his best to comfort N.  
"I'm really worried JB.." N admitted to him.  
JB sighs and pulls N into a hug.  
"I know.. he's probably just busy or maybe he's hanging out with Ravi.   
N tenses for a second, but then relaxes.  
"He better not be. He's mine." N thought possessively.


	9. Angry 엔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N gets really pissed when Leo sends a photo of him with Ravi to the group chat.

N hears the ding off his phone and opens the group chat.  
"Spending the day with softie Wonshikkie" N read out loud.  
JB smiles "see! I told you he was hanging out with wonshik. Now you can stop worrying and enjoy your vacation with me!"  
N stares at the photo and types back   
NNNN: That's great. Leo.   
N switches it to offline and goes back to talking with JB.

Meanwhile Wonshik and Taekwoon are taking a stroll through the park, and sipping their coffees.  
Taekwoon hears a ding and reads the message. he gulps quietly and puts his phone back in his back pocket.


	10. Angry 엔  pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N continues to be mad that Leo is hanging out with Ravi.

N tries to enjoy his vacation with JB, but all he can think about is Leo.  
"He's in so much trouble when I'm back at the dorm." N thought to himself. N and JB decided to head back to the hotel and just chill for the rest of the day.   
Meanwhile Leo was inwardly panicking about N's message to him in the group chat, when Ravi grabbed ahold of Leo's hand and swings their hands back and forth, pulling Leo out of his thoughts.


	11. He's possesive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi tries to warn Leo of N.

Ravi sighs and continues walking with Leo.  
"Leo Hyung.. you can't let N hyung get under your skin."  
Leo looks at Ravi. "I know Ravi.. but I like him.. more than a friend."  
Ravi looks at Leo and sighs. "Hyung. He's possesive. That's not a good trait..." Leo goes silent at this and continues walking with Ravi.  
Ravi goes quiet as well thinking how to warn Leo.


	12. Leo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi gives up on warning Leo

Ravi and Leo walk back to the dorm and try to relax.   
The relaxation fails when Hongbin is on the phone with N and silently pleading Ravi to help him.  
Ravi grabs the phone and listens to N rambling.  
"I know Leo's yours." Ravi hangs up Hongbin's phone and goes to cuddle with Leo to help him relax.   
Leo sighs and allows Ravi to cuddle him.


	13. N is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N comes home to Leo.

After a week, JB and N head back home to Seoul, South Korea.   
Ravi gives Leo lots of cuddles and attention, Leo enjoys the attention and loves the cuddles. Though he still misses N.  
N is in a cab to the dorm and he's thinking about all the praises and cuddles his Taekwoonie will receive if he behaved.  
JB goes back home to the Got7 dorm and relaxes from the jet lag.  
Once home N pays the cab driver then goes inside to cuddle his Taekwoonie. He sees Leo by himself and goes and cuddles him, Leo snuggles into the cuddle.


	14. N is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N comes home to Leo.

After a week, JB and N head back home to Seoul, South Korea.  
Ravi gives Leo lots of cuddles and attention, Leo enjoys the attention and loves the cuddles. Though he still misses N.  
N is in a cab to the dorm and he's thinking about all the praises and cuddles his Taekwoonie will receive if he behaved.  
JB goes back home to the Got7 dorm and relaxes from the jet lag.  
Once home N pays the cab driver then goes inside to cuddle his Taekwoonie. He sees Leo by himself and goes and cuddles him, Leo snuggles into the cuddle. • • • •Thankyou for reading.


End file.
